


Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive: Desire

by TastingLatte



Series: Feelings: A Series of One-Shots [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Desire, Dreams and Nightmares, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastingLatte/pseuds/TastingLatte
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel have a special bond. And there is a mutual longing to see the end of their deal, however the King on the Throne isn't so easily toppled, even if he desires to fall.Part of the series Feelings: A Series of One-Shot Series.





	

 

DESIRE

"Dreams, my lord, are powerful." Sebastian took the teapot from the platter and poured in a perfect arch the aromatic smell of Black Orange tea. A new product that the Phantom Company was trying to introduce.

It had become one of Ciel's favorite over the past few weeks, and so Sebastian had taken to wake up his master with this pleasant odor.

"I can not say much more on the subject of actually dreaming, because actual sleep is a rare thing for me," he continued as Ciel sat up and dragged a hand over his face and eyes. He took the tea cup and blinked the weariness out of his eyes. "But I have observed my fair share of sleepers and dreamers. I know the implications of dreams on a human's psyche and how even subtle dreams can manipulate the haunted in the daytime."

"For the love of holy things, please do shut up," Ciel muttered as he set the teacup back down on the saucer. "I don't even want to know how you knew I had a nightmare."

The smallest of smiles tugged at Sebastian's lips as he turned and bowed, a non-verbal half apology. He swiftly went to the young master's wardrobe and took out a few selections, looking them over and bringing them back to the young man who was now stretching, but still in bed.

"My lord, you have several meetings early, including one with the Midfords. They are coming in at 9:30, which overlaps your 8 o'clock appointment, which, if I am correct - and I am - is coming up the long drive now."

Ciel groaned and threw off the covers, his legs swinging out from the blankets and hunched over, rubbing his face once more.

"8 o'clock - whose blasted thought was it to do that?"

"Yours, my lord," Sebastian said swiftly. Another tug of the lips earned the dead stare of his master and a groan.

The few times when Sebastian was able to bask in the glow of his selfishness and contract with the young man, was when Ciel woke or was alone or going to bed. The bright blue eyes had pulled many women in, and once discovered he wore a patch over the right one, they usually felt sorry and wished to lavish him with gifts or platitudes. Ciel didn't mind much; he enjoyed that they desired him for something he had no control over. And Sebastian desired the selfishness of the humans as well.

The desire of the power, of the soul, of the control, of the meal - it all mixed between the two. Human and Demon. One craved revenge and love, the other craved a pure soul and perfection. Both were pure desires that they ached to achieve, and strove hard to accomplish. A tug of war. A battle. Sometimes a bit lost on either side, but both knowing the final desired end would be so sweet, so worth the present struggle, so worth the desire that they now transmitted to one another.

"Leave me, I can dress myself," Ciel grumbled finally. He poured another cup of tea and narrowed his eyes a bit. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Of course not, my lord. I heard you perfectly. Like I heard you laughing in your sleep. I must say," Sebastian said, striding over to pick up the tray, "I was a bit shocked. And when I found you asleep and laughing, well, I assumed the worst."

"That I have finally tipped into insanity?" he asked, getting up and walking to the selected clothes. He glanced at them and frowned. "That I had remembered something both funny and terrible?"

"Well, to put it mildly, yes."

Ciel finished pulling on the pants and half turned towards his demon. "The top of a throne is a dangerous place."

"Of course, my lord."

"And I am climbing it even so I wish to stop climbing sometimes," he said, sighing. "My desires are getting me killed, Sebastian."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow up and regarded the human for a moment. "Dreams are powerful things."

"Yes, they are," Ciel conceded and took his night top off. He pulled the dress top on and turned to the mirror, his back to the butler, and shook his head. "My desire to become great and overcome the tragedy of my childhood has made me falter more times then I have climbed. I dreamt I had finally made it to the top. I was ready, I was going to give you everything you desire," he met the hungry eyes of his demon and a small smile slid on the otherwise cold lips of Ciel. "And then… I fell. I was laughing in your face, falling into another's arms, into another eternity of servitude. Of endlessly unsatisfied desires."

He gave a hollow laugh and turned, buttoning the last button, and smoothing his top as he reached for his jacket.

"A rather perfect way to die, isn't it?" he asked as he passed his butler.

Sebastian felt his desire for the soul in front of him intensify. "And this dream, does it change how you approach your waking life?"

Ciel's hand stilled over the door knob and turned and looked at the man who had walked beside him, served him, and was also his end. "It makes playing my life an easy task. I know one day you will snatch me from my dream world and make me wake, your teeth sinking into me, sucking me dry, and I will tumble off the throne I am so eagerly climbing. And that day, my dear Sebastian, that day will be the most beautiful day I have ever seen. And the darkest, for yes, that dream has haunted me since I called out and you answered. Yet, I have climbed, striven, desired, for it to come true."

Sebastian smiled and licked his lips. "I desire the day we fall together as well, my lord."


End file.
